Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed to control and enhance the efficiency of producing various fluids from the reservoir. The various well completion components may utilize cabling to connect components with each other and/or with the well surface to enable passage of power or data signals. Because downhole environments often have high pressure and high temperature conditions, cabling placed downhole is designed with protective elements to provide a certain degree of protection in the harsh downhole environment. However, such elements can add a degree of difficulty with respect to cabling installation procedures.